Little Devils
by ChibiHitachiin
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are the Little Devil Type. But what happens when two more devilish twins appear?


_Little Devils_

_Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families and two, wealth._

_And prosperous people have much time on their hands._

_Therefore, Ouran High school Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time, giving hospitality to these lovely ladies that also have time and profit off of them. _

_It's an elegant game unique to this super rich school._

I. Another Day at the Host Club

Today, the host club was outside in the courtyard. It was a spring day. The breeze was just right to make these handsome guys (and girl) look even better when it blew through their hair.

"Tamaki-kun, what is your favorite piece of art?" Loya asked. She had long, dark hair that went to her mid-back. Her skin was pale and almost seemed to glow. Her pale blue eyes seemed out of place, in a beautiful way.

Tamaki Suoh, king of the host club, looked right into Loya's eyes with his own amethyst colored ones. He flashed a quick smile as he said, "Why, you of course. Your pale skin and dark hair match perfectly. No other painting could match this work of art."

"Ohhhh Tamaki-kun!" Loya said, blushing..

Haruhi sighed. She stood on the other side of the courtyard, holding a tray with a teapot and teacups. Haruhi Fujioka was a host, even though she looked like a girl. But that's another story.

Kyouya walked over next to Haruhi, seeming to be deep in calculations. Kyouya Ootori dealt with all the issues with money in the host club and is a long time friend of Tamaki.

"He's always like this, isn't he?" Haruhi asked Kyouya, a look of obvious disgust on her face.

"Of course. It's his personalty, you know. Maybe you would have learned that by now?" Kyouya said with a smirk, punching a few numbers into his calculator.

Haruhi frowned. She said, "Well, I thought after what happened with Lady Clair and all, maybe he would have changed a bit?"

"Nope!" Two voices said in unison on each side of Haruhi. Haruhi felt a hand on each of her shoulders. Haruhi jumped up, nearly dropping the tray.

"Woah! What are you two thinking?!?" Haruhi asked, regaining control.

"The lord isn't like that! He flirts with everyone. I guess that's what makes him a great host," Kaoru said, shrugging.

"Yet, he hasn't been able to get a girlfriend. Ha," Hikaru said grinning.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were twins. They looked exactly alike, except for the way they part their hair. Even then, they change their hairstyles constantly.

"Haru-chan" A voice said. A small boy ran over to Haruhi, hugging her tight. With this, Haruhi dropped the tray of teacups. Most of them broke on contact.

"Mitskuni, be careful," Another person said, appearing behind Haruhi.

"Oh-! Just when I finished repaying my debt," Haruhi said with a sigh. She quickly cleaned up the pieces.

"Haru-chan, are you mad at me?" Mitskuni (aka Hunny) said, looking up at Haruhi with watery eyes. Hunny was a senior in high school. He didn't seem it, though, with his small body and love for all things cute and sweet. But really, he was a martial arts prodigy.

Takashi (aka Mori) is from a family that has long served Hunny's. The two families have long since intertwined, but Mori still holds a deep friendship with Hunny, his cousin.

Haruhi forced a smile. It looked pretty convincing. She said, "Of course not."

It was just another day at the host club.

II. Two More Problems

Sparks were practically flying in the Third Music room. Well, it wasn't really a music room. This is where the host club met normally. And sparks weren't actually flying. It was just REALLY tense.

Haruhi sat on a couch between the Hitachiin brothers. Kyouya sat on the couch across, typing on his laptop. Tamaki sat next to him, staring at Haruhi, a frown on his face.

"Haruhi! You can't be mad at Daddy forever!" Tamaki said, standing up.

Haruhi sighed. _Who said anything about being mad?_ Haruhi thought.

Hikaru smirked. He tilted his head and said, "You can't be mad at her, my lord."

Kaoru looked at Hikaru, getting the idea. He finished, "She's just jealous that you display more love for our customers then her."

"WHAT?!" Haruhi exclaimed, jumping up too, "It has nothing to do with that!"

The twins chuckled. Haruhi frowned at them, but she couldn't be angry. That was just their personality. How could she put up with these men?

The entrance to the room cracked and the door swung open.

Two girls stood in the entrance. They looked exactly the same. They both had long, platinum blond hair that when a bit past their shoulders. One had their side bangs to the right, the other had them to the left. Their emerald eyes looked like they could pierce right through you, but in a good way, of course. Their skin was slightly tanned, which Haruhi didn't get, because it was the middle of spring and she wouldn't know why anyone would be tanning.

"Ah! New customers? Welcome to the host club!" Tamaki said, almost prancing over to the door.

The twin on the right smiled. The twin on the left stepped forward. She said, "Hello. My name is Cathrine and this is my sister Monica."

"Ah, identical twins! Both with the same, beautiful look, but each with their own special beauty!" Tamaki said, immediately switching to host mode.

"We're sorry, Tamaki-kun," Monica said, walking in the room, "but you aren't the one that we're looking for."

Haruhi chuckled. She and the twins said at the same time, "DENIED!"

"Ah," Cathrine said, also walking into the room, "there they are." Cathrine and Monica both took a seat on the couch that Tamaki was sitting on, across from Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, am I correct?" Cathrine asked, smiling, "We are Cathrine and Monica Sazinoka."

Kayouya stood up. He said, "Well, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, I'll leave these two to you." He walked to a deserted corner of the room.

"So, what brings you two to the host club?" Haruhi asked politely. She was the newest host, and thus the least experienced.

"We wanted to meet the Hitachiin brothers," Monica said, her eyes focus on Hikaru, who was sitting directly across from her, "We are not interested in anyone else, especially womanly men."

_Ice queen_ was the first impression Haruhi got of this girl. She stood up and said, "If that's so, then I'll leave you four alone." She strolled to the a group of girls on the other side of the room without looking back.

III. A Perfect Match

"Sazinoka?" Kaoru asked, tilting his head in thought, "You mean, the one-"

"Yes, our father owns an important transportation company here in Japan," Cathrin said, smiling, "I believe we met at a business party once? Our fathers are friends, aren't they?"

"Now that I think about it," Hikaru said, also deep in thought, "I remember that! We were small, weren't we? I spilled wine on your dresses."

Kaoru sighed and nodded.

"Yes...that was it," Monica said, shaking her head, "but we hope that you two have grown up a bit since then."

Kaoru and Hikaru chuckled sheepishly.

Meanwhile, behind a pillar just a few feet away...

"What, so those four are childhood friends?" Haruhi whispered.

"You could say that," Kayouya said, watching the two sets of twins intently.

_They had wine at a party when they were children? Rich bastards..._ Haruhi thought, turning her attention back to the twins. She said, "They didn't have to be so mean to me."

"Haru-chan are you jealous?" Hunny asked innocently, gripping his stuffed animal bunny in his arms.

"What!? No!" Haruhi said, probably a little louder then she should have.

"Mitskuni, we should go. Why don't you eat some sweets?" Mori said, directing Hunny to a table on the other side of the room.

Back with the twins...

"So, what made you girls want to come to the host club now?" Hikaru asked. Hikaru was now sitting to the right of Cathrine, and Kaoru was on the left of Monica. Hikaru bent a little closer to Cathrine. He could smell her hair. Her shampoo must have been rose scented.

"Well, our fathers talked," Cathrine started, grinning.

"And they decided that we are to marry you two," Monica finished, with a matching grin.

"What?" Kaoru said, not really realizing his outburst. He stood up and looked at Hikaru. There was no emotion on his face.

A bell rang in the distance.

_Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding._

"I'm sorry, lovely ladies, but it is that time of day. The host club is closed!" Tamaki announced. Groans shot all around the room as girls left. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. Cathrine and Monica stood up simultaneously.

"Until tomorrow, Host club. Farewell!" Monica and Cathrine both said. They walked out of the host club without looking back.

IV. Jealousy

The next day, before the Host Club opened...

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan have girlfriends?" Hunny asked innocently.

Haruhi frowned. She said, "Yeah, I could you could say that."

"Is it Haru-chan?" Hunny asked Mori, climbing on his back.

"No, let's go Hunny," Mori responded, walking away and leaving Haruhi alone.

Tamaki walked over to Haruhi, seeming to appear out of no where. He said, "Why, those two needed _someone_ to love them, right?"

Haruhi sighed. She pushed Tamaki away and went to sit on the couch.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat in two seats facing the window. They were whispering quietly.

"You know, it's unlike father to set up something like this," Kaoru said. He didn't protest, but he did not love Monica, who he would marry in a week.

"Yeah, well, I really don't want to do this. Why would they set something up? They could at least tell us!" Hikaru said, clenching his fists.

"Well, maybe it's not all about love," Kayouya said, standing between the two chairs, "It may be more convenient for your father, business wise. And you two later in life, if you plan on taking over your father's business."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Kaoru said, rubbing his chin. He wouldn't mind marrying for that.

"I just can't picture getting married without love," Hikaru said, frowning.

_Ding, Ding._

The bell rung twice.

"It's two! You know what that means, boys!" Tamaki said, running over to the door. Haruhi shot him a glare.

"And girls," Tamaki added on with a smile., "The Host Club is officially open!" Tamaki swung open the doors dramatically. There was already a line of girls waiting outside.

Host club business went on as normal, with now signs of the "little she-devils". Occasionally, squeals and shouts by crazy fan girls could be heard throughout the room.

_One more hour, _Haruhi thought_, maybe they won't show up today._

As if on cue, the doors burst open. In the door way was Cathrine and Monica.

V. Persuasion

Haruhi frowned and turned away, holding a tray with tea on it. She walked over to the other side of the room and set the tray on a table.

Hunny ran over to the door. He smiled, clutching his bunny. He said, "Good afternoon!"

"Where are Hikaru and Kaoru?" Monica asked, searching the room and not even looking at Hunny.

"Uhm, Hika-chan and Kao-chan are over here," Hunny said, pointing to the window seats. The two twins had their heads together. They were talking quietly, not serving any customers.

"Just think, Hikaru. Maybe we could make some money, or something," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I'll try, so you can be quiet now," Hikaru said, staring out the window. Kaoru could tell that he was just saying this to make him shut up, but he didn't say anything. The two twins felt a tap on their shoulders. They both stood up and turned to see Monica and Cathrine standing behind them.

"Can I speak with you privately?" Cathrine asked Hikaru. Hikaru nodded and together they walked into the back room.

Hikaru sat next to Cathrine on a couch. They looked into each other's eyes for a split second, but Hiakru looked away quickly.

"Father wants us to get married over in England where mother is. We'll be leaving tomorrow." Cathrine said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Hikaru shouted, jumping up. He shook his head and crossed his arms. "I'm not going anywhere." Hikaru started towards the door back to the main room. Cathrine stood up and exited out after him, accepting that he took the news rather...badly. She walked over to Monica, who had taken Hikaru's seat next to Kaoru near the window.

Cathrine bent down and whispered something into Monica's ear. Kaoru tilted his head, wondering what it could be about. He twisted around to see Hikaru storming out of the Host club.

"Can I speak with you alone?" Monica asked Kaoru politely. She glanced back at Cathrine and she gave Monica a reassuring nod.

"Okay, sure," Kaoru said, leading her back into the same room that Hikaru and Cathrine were in previously.

When they entered, Monica shut the door softly behind them. She and Kaoru stood near the wall, looking at each other.

_I never noticed how beautiful she is, _Kaoru thought to himself as he looked at Monica_, At least, a lot better then when we were small._

Monica smiled. She said, "Our father wants us to get married in England." She inched closer to Kaoru and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her. He moved forward hesitantly.

"We are leaving tomorrow. You can leave all these losers behind," Monica said staring into Karou's eyes.

"You know, they are my friends," Kaorus said, frowning.

"What? You mean, the one with the giant ego? And the midget? The thug? The smart ass? The cross dresser?"

"Wait- you know Haruhi is a girl?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"Yeah, she doesn't look that manly," Monica said, her lips inching closer to Kaoru's. "Please come with me to England."

Kaoru took a step back, frowning. He said, "Sorry, I can't. I don't want to leave Ouran Academy. Especially the Host Club. These people are my friends. My first true ones. And I'm not leaving them just to make some money. Sorry." Kaoru exited the room, leaving Monica stunned. Apparently, her tactics didn't work.

Kaoru sighed as he entered the main room again. It was still filled with ladies. Kaoru sat back in his seat near the window. Hikaru was still no where to be found.

Haruhi took the seat next to Kaoru. She asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Kaoru said, slightly irritated, "our father set a marriage up and now we have to leave. Tomorrow."

"What?! He didn't tell you?" Haruhi asked, surprised. She didn't expect them to have to marry these two.

"Nope," Kaoru said with a sigh.

"Well, why don't you talk to your father?" Haruhi suggested.

Kaoru practically hit him self. Why didn't he think of that before? He asked, "Where's Hikaru?"

Haruhi said, "I heard him telling Tamaki-senpai that he was going home early."

Kaoru hurried out to the parking lot. He jumped into the back of his car and ordered the driver to go home as fast as they could. When they did get home, Kaoru rushed up to his and his brother's room.

"Hikaru! We need to talk to father!" Kaoru said.

Hikaru was sitting on the bed. He nodded and said, "I don't want to leave here."

Kaoru already had his cell phone out. He dialed his father's cellphone number and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Mr. Hitachiin's familiar voice spoke.

"Father!" Hikaru said, almost screaming, "What were you thinking, setting up a marriage with the Sazinokas? And to leave tomorrow is crazy!"

There was a long silence. Kaoru thought he heard someone laughing in the background, but just said, "Well?!"

"Sons, I didn't arrange anything like that. Sounds like some crazy girls trying to get you to like them." Their father said, "I have to go. Talk to you later." He hung up.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. Kaoru was almost to tears, glad that he didn't have to leave. And Hikaru...well, let's just say he wasn't the happiest camper.


End file.
